pororofandomcom-20200216-history
Para Pam
Para Pam (Bara Bam in the HD remake) is a song as well as being the 10th episode of Season 1 of the Pororo Singalong series. It also counts as the most popular song in this spin-off. Plot While Harry was relaxing, Pororo changes up the music from a Hawaiian instrumental to a fun upbeat tune. Pororo and friends join the fun to dance to the song. Follow the dance and feel the fast rhythm with the friends, and you can get the party started! Lyrics Original Chorus HEY! Pam Para Pam Para Pam Para Pam! Pam Para Pam Para Pam Para Pam! Para Para Pam! Para Para Pam! Para Para Para Para Pam! Verse 1 P-P-Pororo has come to play along! La la la la la la la la, let's all say hello! Everyone everywhere with a smile on your face Greet each other with a hug Say hello! Pam Para Pam Para Pam Para Pam! Para Para Para Para Pam! Bridge Bad things! Sad things! Tough things! Forget them all! Good things, happy things, Joyful things will only come your way! Chorus Verse 2 P-p-Pororo has come to play along! La la la la la la la la, let's all have a good time! Everyone everywhere with a smile on your face Play together Let's play! Para Pam Para Pam Para Pam Para Pam! Para Para Para Para Pam! Bridge Break Chorus Verse 3 P-p-Pororo has come to play along! Ha ha ha, with a smile, dance with me! Everyone everywhere with a smile on your face Dance with me Let's dance! Para Pam Para Pam Para Pam Para Pam! Para Para Para Para Pam! Bridge Chorus Verse 4 P-p-Pororo has come to play along! M-m-m-m-m-m-merrily jump with me! Everyone everywhere with a smile on your face Jump with me Jump jump! Para Pam Para Pam Para Pam Para Pam! Para Para Para Para Pam! Pam Para Pam! Pam Para Pam! Pam Para Pam Para Pam! Pam! Chorus twice Pam Para Pam Para Pam Para Pam! Para Para Para Para Pam! HEY!!! HD Remake Chorus Hey! Bara-Bam Bara-Bam Bara-Bam Bara-Bam Bara-Bam Bara-Bam Bara-Bam Bara-Bam (Bara) Bara-bara-bam! Bara-bara-bam! Bara-bara-bara-bara-bam! Verse 1 Po-po-po Pororo has c-c-c come out to play! Waving waving wave your hands L-l-l-let’s say hello~! Come on, come on, everyone, s-s-smile happily~ ! Greet each other, say hello! Bridge Bara-Bam Bara-Bam Bara-Bam Bara-Bam! Bara Bara-bara-bara-bara-bam! Bad things! Sad things! Tough things will go away! Good things! Happy things! Joyful things are coming your way! Chorus Verse 2 Po-po-po Pororo has c-c-c come out to play! Laughing laughing laugh out loud H-h-h-having good fuy! Come on, come on, everyone, s-s-smile happily! Having good fun -- Let’s play! Bridge Break Chorus Verse 3 Po-po-po Pororo has c-c-c come out to play! Giggle giggle giggling D-d-d-dancing around! Come on, come on, everyone, s-s-smile happily! Wiggle wiggle... Let’s dance! Bridge Chorus Verse 4 Po-po-po Pororo has c-c-c come out to play! Merry merry merrily J-j-j jump up and down! Come on, come on, everyone, s-s-smile happily! Jump up and down -- Jump jump! Bara-Bam Bara-Bam Bara-Bam Bara-Bam! Bara Bara-bara-bara-bara-bam! Bara-bara-bam! Bara-bara-bam! Bara-bara-bara-bara Bam-Bam! Chorus twice (Bara) Bara-bara-bam! Bara-bara-bam! Bara-bara-bara-bara-bam! HEY!!! Key Change * C major * D major Trivia * This song has also been a popular internet phenomenon and has been used in various versions, such as an 8-bit version, Emoji version, Pororo the Wizard version and the usage of the song in memes. Category:Music Category:Spin-off Category:Episodes